Packaged semiconductor components (i.e., integrated circuit packages) typically are handled in trays as they near completion of their manufacture. Typically, these trays do not permit processing from below because the parts are held by gravity (fixtured) from below the parts. However, the parts are visible and accessible from above the tray. Some processing typically must be performed on the top side of the part while other processing is necessary on the bottom side of the part. This problem has been partially solved by the creation of "flippable" trays (i.e. trays which can hold the top of the part one way or the bottom of the part when flipped the other way) as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,223.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,158 discloses a method and system for flipping individual computer chips at a time and processing the individual chips. This method is undesirable as it requires the individual handling of each chip and is comparatively slow.
Stand-alone systems for flipping a stack of trays are well known. However, such a stack flipper is a stand-alone flipper and is not integrated into a line or process.